As for conventional cross-flow fans, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-21352 discloses an air purifier which aims to reduce the installation area while increasing the blowing capacity (PTD 1). In the air purifier disclosed in PTD 1, a vertically long cross-flow fan driven by a motor is arranged in a body having an intake and an outlet at left and right ends, respectively.
Other documents that disclose conventional fans include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-261197 (PTD 2), Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 59-62293 (PTD 3), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-36187 (PTD 4), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-157113 (PTD 5), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-233126 (PTD 6).